sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Λεύκιππος \Άβδηρα
Λεύκιππος Leucippus Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- ---- Όνομα: Λεύκιππος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Κοσμολόγοι Γης Αστροφυσική Κοσμολογία Αστροναυτική Διαστημική Αστέρας Πλανήτης Ηλιακό Σύστημα Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] Μαθηματικοί Γης Μαθηματικοί Χιλιετιών Γης Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Αρχαία Εποχή]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, αστρονόμος και φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Λεύκιππος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ίππος". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Λεύκιππος ήταν Έλληνας φιλόσοφος του 5ου αι. π.Χ. από τα Άβδηρα ή την Μίλητο, εισηγητής της ατομικής θεωρίας, διδάσκαλος του Δημόκριτου. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία και την Φυσική είναι: Διατύπωσε πρώτος την υπόθεση ότι η Ύλη αποτελείται από άτομα. Ατομική Θεωρία Η Ύλη κατά τον Λεύκιππο (αλλά και το Δημόκριτο), αποτελείται από μικροσκοπικά, αόρατα, αιώνια, άφθαρτα, αμετάβλητα, αδιαίρετα σωμάτια, τα άτομα, τα οποία γεννήθηκαν αυτόματα και τυχαία. Τα άτομα δεν έχουν καμία ποιοτική διαφορά μεταξύ τους, παρά μόνο στο μέγεθος και στο σχήμα τους. Μεταξύ των ατόμων υπάρχει το κενό, ή το μη ον ή μανόν, το οποίο όμως έχει υλική υπόσταση. Λόγω της ύπαρξης του κενού, τα άτομα έχουν την ιδιότητα της κίνησης. Από τις συγκρούσεις των ατόμων δημιουργείται η Ύλη. Οι δύο φιλόσοφοι θεώρησαν ότι μέσω διαφόρων συνδυασμών, τα όμοια άτομα έλκονται, σχηματίζοντας σώματα. Κοσμολογία Όπως αναφέρει ο Διογένης Λαέρτιος, ο Λεύκιππος και ο Δημόκριτος υποστήριξαν ότι οι συγκρούσεις των ατόμων δημιουργούν νέα σώματα αλλά και νέους Κόσμους. Πρότειναν ότι υπάρχουν άπειροι Κόσμοι που δημιουργούνται από άπειρα σε πλήθος άτομα, με τυχαία μορφή. Για το Σύμπαν, σύμφωνα με τον Αέτιο, οι δύο φιλόσοφοι πρότειναν ότι έχει σφαιρικό σχήμα. Όσο αφορά τη Γη, ο Αριστοτέλης αναφέρει ότι ο Λεύκιππος την θεωρεί ακίνητη και στο κέντρο του Κόσμου, ενώ έχει σχήμα "τυμπανώδες" (σχήμα τυμπάνου). Κείμενο :"Ο νυν κόσμος περικεκλασμένω σχήματι εσχημάτισται τον τρόπο τούτον: '' :Των ατόμων σωμάτων απρονόητον και τυχαίαν εχόντων την κίνησιν συνεχώς τε και τάχιστα κινουμένων, εις ταυτό πολλά σώματα συνηθροίσθη, και δια τούτο ποικιλίαν έχοντα (και) σχημάτων και μεγεθών. '' :Αθροιζομένων δε εν ταυτώ, τούτων τα μεν οσα μείζονα ην και βαρύτερα πάντων υπεκάθιζεν, :όσα δε μικρά και περιφερή και λεία και ευόλισθα ταύτα εξεθλίβετο, κατά την σύνοδον των ατόμων, εις τε το μετέωρον ανεφέρετο. :ώς δε ουν εξέλειπεν μεν η πληκτική δύναμις μετεωρίζουσα, ουκέτι δε ήγεν η πληγή πρός το μετέωρον, εκωλύετο δε ταύτα κάτω φέρεσθαι, επιέζετο βιαίως πρός τους τόπους τους δυνάμενους δέξασθαι. :Ουτοι δε ήσαν οι πέριξ και προς τούτοις το πλήθος των σωμάτων περιεκλάτω: περιπλεκόμενα δε αλλήλοις Αυτοί δε (οι τόποι) κατά την περίκλασιν τον ουρανόν εγέννησε. :Της δε αυτής εχόμεναι φύσεις αι άτομοι, ποικίλαι ούσαι... την των. άστρων φύσιν απετέλουν" '' ''O Κόσμος αυτός, σε (αυτή την) διασπαρμένη μορφή εσχηματίσθη με τον εξής τρόπο: Τα σώματα των ατόμων, χωρίς αιτία και τυχαία έχοντας την κίνηση, κινούμενα συνεχώς και ταχύτατα, και δια τούτο ποικιλίαν έχοντα πλήθος επί τον αυτό (τόπο) συγκεντρώθησαν... Συναθροιζομένων δε εν ταυτό (στον ίδιο τόπο) εξ’ αυτών τα μεν όσα μείζονα και βαρύτερα, υπό κάτω πάντων (στο κέντρο) εκάθιζαν, όσα δε μικρά και περιφερόμενα, λεία και ευολίσθητα, εξεθλίβοντο, αυτά, κατά την συγκέντρωση των σωμάτων σχηματίζοντας μετέωρο, (ουράνιο φαινόμενο). Όμως όταν εξέλιπε η πληκτική δύναμη (= βαρυτική) που τα μετεώριζε και έπαψε να οδηγεί (τα άτομα) προς το μετέωρο, εμποδίζοντο να φθάσουν (τα άτομα) κάτω (δηλαδή στο κέντρο του φαινομένου), βιαίως δε (με έκρηξη) αυτά ωθήθησαν σε τόπους που μπορούσαν να τα δεχθούν. Αυτοί δε (οι τόποι) ήταν ο περιβάλλον χώρος και σ΄ αυτόν τον χώρο το πλήθος των σωμάτων διεσπάσθη. Περιπλεκόμενα δε μεταξύ τους κατά την διαίρεση τον ουρανό εγέννησαν. Της αυτής δε φύσεως άτομα, που είναι ποικίλα... την φύση των άστρων αποτελούν. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία *G. S. KIRK / J. E. RAVEN / MALCOLM SCHOFIELD, Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, Μετάφραση Δημοσθένη Κούρτοβικ,εκδ.ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα,1988, 2006(4η εκδοση),σελ. 404-430 *Πανέρης, Ιωάννης, «Το πρόβλημα Λεύκιππος». Ελληνικά 32 (1980), 32-41. * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Category:Φυσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ.